Presently there are a number of devices for fastening objects to a support by means of a hook. One example are rings that are detachably fixed on the back of the object. The advent of synthetic materials forming the back of frames has led to the use of rings that are fixed on those materials by means of clips. The clip penetrates through the layer of material. Thus, it is necessary for the front of the material to be covered with cardboard or a similar material of a certain thickness in order to make the front completely smooth and flat before, for example, an engraving or picture is fixed thereon.